HanLeia Oneshots and Drabbles!
by FranAnubis151
Summary: An assortment of different fics I've written for Scoundress Saturdays and oneshots/drabbles featuring the galaxy's favorite couple. Reviews are appreciated!
1. “It's up to you where you want to sleep”

"I mean it's up to you where you want to sleep but I'm telling you you're going to hear us have sex no matter what room you're in."

A warm breeze ruffled through Lando Calrissian's royal blue cape as he knocked on the door to Han and Leia's new apartment. He was traveling through Coruscant that evening and decided to pay the newlyweds a visit. "Anybody home?" he inquired, raising his fist to knock again. Suddenly, a very disheveled-looking Han and Leia appeared as the door swung open. Han rolled his eyes and bluntly stated, "We're busy." He reached for the doorknob, but Lando was faster than him. Lando caught the inside of the door with his hand. "Not so fast, Solo. Is this really how you would treat an old friend?" Leia smiled sincerely. "We would never turn you away, Lando. Why don't you come inside? You look exhausted." Lando had quite the journey ahead of him, so he decided to take the princess up on her offer. "If you insist." She placed her hand on his back and ushered him into the living room. "Pick any room you'd like." As Lando surveyed each available room, Han snuck up behind him and stated menacingly, "It's up to you where you want to sleep, but you're going to hear us have sex no matter what room you're in."


	2. How do you measure love?

It was a new dawn on Coruscant, and the Solo household was unusually quiet. The rare, calming atmosphere didn't last long, however, as Han and Leia's youngest son Anakin had been awakened by the bright sunlight that streamed into his room. Yawning, he made small fists with his hands and rubbed at his eyes. He had gained an unusual burst of energy this morning, so he decided to get out of bed and go visit his parents' room. As he padded down the hall, he noticed that his twin brother and sister, Jaina and Jacen, had also been roused from sleep. Anakin took a short detour and wandered into their room. "Hi Jacen! Hi Jaina!", he exclaimed, short legs running from one twin to the next, giving them each a small kiss on the cheek. The eight-year-old twins drowsily grumbled back the same reply - "Morning, Anakin" - before promptly shifting away from him in their beds.

Displeased with their response to his morning greetings, Anakin huffed and stood with his arms crossed in the middle of their bedroom, as he hoped to get a better reaction out of them. He started to get quite antsy after a while and decided to leave. Bounding down the hallway, the small boy arrived at his original destination: his parents' room. Han and Leia were sound asleep, her head tucked in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her. They looked so peaceful and content. Anakin crept up next to Leia's side of the bed and started shaking her shoulder. "Mommy," he whispered. "Get up!" This was accompanied by more vigorous shaking, which seemed to have Anakin's desired affect. Leia blinked her eyes and disentangled herself from Han's grip. As she rolled over, she was able to sense which one of her children was present. "Anakin?" she inquired, matching his whispered tone. Glancing at the clock and then back at her son, she continued and asked, "What are you doing up at this hour?" Anakin shrugged, then spoke softly, his eyes titled towards the ground. "I couldn't go back to sleep and I really wanted to play with someone. So I went into Jacen and Jaina's room, but they were too sleepy to play with me. Then, I came here!" Upon finishing this exclamation, he flashed his mother a smile. Leia closed her eyes for just a second, and languidly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake her sleeping husband. This failed, however, as Han reflexively pulled her arm down. "Don't…leave…too…warm," he grumbled unintelligibly, quickly interrupted by a screeching Anakin. "DADDY! You're awake!" he yelled as he jumped onto their queen sized bed, landing softly onto his father's pillow. Han gave Anakin a lopsided grin. "Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" he queried, ruffling the boy's sandy blonde hair. Leia cut in, simultaneously handing a bare-chested Han a fresh long sleeved shirt. "He woke up early, couldn't go back to sleep, and now he wants to play." Han grinned sleepily. "You wanna play?" Anakin nodded vigorously and hopped onto his father's back. "Can you be a Tauntaun? And then can we pretend to be X-Wing pilots?" Leia mouthed, "I'll start on the caf." They both knew what kind of day it was going to be.


	3. It's only weird if you make it weird

Leia sat nervously on her and Han's couch in the living room in their Coruscant apartment, crossing and uncrossing her long legs and glancing at the chrono every couple of seconds. Han was scheduled to come back from Kashyyyk that night, after being there on a 10 day trip. She missed everything about him terribly, from not-so-subtle features like his lopsided grin to his... _more_ subtle ones, like the rounded contours of his body. Just thinking about these made Leia flush from head to toe, overwhelmed with the desire to see him, to just _touch_ him. Talking with him over holo just wasn't enough. She sighed, resting her head on her small palm as she absentmindedly thought to herself.

About an hour later, she woke to the sounds of her holo. She scrambled to get out of her awkward sleeping position and lunged for the small device. "Han!" she exclaimed. "Are you almost home?" The image of her husband was a welcome one, even if the blue static of the holo didn't do his features justice. He gave her his trademark grin and sighed huskily. "Hey, sweetheart," he replied. "We'll be back in another hour. I miss you, and I can't _wait_ to see you." On that last note, he winked slyly and his voice carried the same husky quality as his sigh. She smiled and quickly signed off of her holo, not wanting to hinder Han's journey any longer. Just the thought of being able to be with him excited her. She ran upstairs to get ready for his arrival, but quickly realized something: they had run out of condoms. Slightly panting, she approached the doorway of their large bedroom. Her hand locked around the gold pull of their small chest of drawers and yanked it open, hoping that her realization wasn't true. Upon seeing the empty contents of the drawer, she groaned in disbelief. She didn't want their night to be ruined, per se, so she ran back downstairs, hopped on her swoop bike, and charged to the nearest intergalactic CVS.

The streets of Coruscant were jam packed and the air hung heavily and smelled stale. The intergalactic pharmacy was one of the largest in the city, and Leia knew her way around it well. She turned into the parking lot, hopped off of her swoop bike, and walked inside. _Stay calm,_ she thought to herself. _They're just condoms - how hard can that be?_ The greeter droid warbled the same, dry salutation that accompanied every visit to the pharmacy: "Welcome to CVS. Can I help you find what you are looking for?" She usually always responded happily, but today, she strode past the small, metal robot nervously, not saying a word. The lights in the store were sickeningly bright, which made Leia more on edge. The stiff, grey carpet crunched under her feet as she arrived at the condom aisle. Pulling Han's spare blue jacket tighter around herself, she surveyed her options. There were so many different varieties. _Ribbed?_ She thought to herself. _Does he even_ like _the ribbed ones? He's never used them before…_ Sighing, she placed the small box back on the shelf. Reaching upwards on her toes, she grabbed another small box, adorned in light blue packaging advertising tropical flavors. _Flavored? Condoms are for contraception, not tasting! Tasting would be for_ my _benefit. Do_ I _want a flavor? Leia - you're making it weird; condom shopping is_ not _supposed to be weird!_ Rolling her eyes, she shelved the box. Her eyes landed on yet another box, this time boasting about size. Gasping audibly, she embarrassingly realized that she couldn't remember how...large Han was. _He is quite well endowed, but..._ how _well endowed is he?_ Slapping her forehead with her hand and slightly defeated, she had only one option left: she needed to call him. To make sure no one else was around her, she slowly whipped her head back and forth, her intricately braided hair brushing against her neck. Her holo felt heavy in her hands as she paged Han, praying that he would answer - and not get weirded out. The blue static rumbled to life as an image of Han lit up in her hand. Without giving him a chance to say anything, and trying to make this call as fast as possible, she rushed out, "Han - I'm at the store. What size, um, _equipment_ do you need?" He laughed heartily in response. "Equipment?" he queried. "What equipment would I need, sweetheart?" Leia shut her eyes, slightly annoyed that he wasn't getting the hint. "For—what size is your, um, hardware?" His smile faded and a puzzled appearance took its place. "Hardware? What are you talking about?" he asked. Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. She replied bluntly and honestly: "We ran out of condoms."


End file.
